Book of Shattered Dreams
by Commisar Ivan
Summary: Time and space do not always work perfectly. Thingsh appen, things shift, time works in mysterious ways. this goes doubly so for the world of alchemy, where new things are stirring. A mysterious strnager has come to central for unknow reasons, death and c
1. The man, the myth, the terror

Disclaimer: I do not, at any time in the future, past, present, or at a sandwich shop, own the elric brothers logo and/or the fullmetal alchemist franchise. All events here and within are based upon the Fullmetal Series.

Chapter 1:

The man, the myth, the terror

Ivan sat on the rickety seat, the train bumping and jostling on the steal track. He sat back, putting his feet up on his suitcase. He rested his weary eyes and let the darkness of sleep take him. Ivan sat their in a long black cloak, its sleek black surface shined with a waxy finish, and the red trim looked like it was dipped in blood. His leather shirt and pants had numerous cuts and tears, and even some mysterious stains. His steel boots glistened in the failing light of the sun set as they rested on the trunk. His sunglasses, a darker shade then normal, where far down his curved nose, and a few strands of his black hair fell down his face as he slept. He mumbled a few things in his sleep before he was so rudely jarred from his slumber as the train arrived. He got up, stretching, bones clinked irritably as they were forced out of their comfort seat and back to work. .His sleeves slipped down his arm, the last rays of sunlight glistening of his right arm before he picked his bag up and slide the worn door open, stepping down the moldy train carpet and into the dusk light. He smiled, showing off a shark tooth grin as he looked around. He had arrived at Central, and the town would never be the same.

Ed Elric sat at his desk in the HQ, thumbing through a few papers. He hated the desk jobs, but without any further trails on the stone, he had to catch up on his work. He brushed a golden lock out of his eyes before setting back to work. After only a few minutes of work a suit of armor walked in, carrying a stack of papers.

"Hello brother, I got you some more work." Said the metallic voice of Al Elric as he set the papers down gently on his desk.

"Thanks al, you don't have to stay here. Just some boring work anyway." Ed said, picking up the pile of papers. After a few seconds of sorting through them, Ed set them down again and turned around to look through the window.

"Just a boring ole day in Cen..WHAT'S THAT!" Ed practically fell out of his seat, and because of lt. Mustang's sense of humor, was a long fall from a very high chair. A cloud of smoke rose from the downtown district of Central.

Ivan stood back as he watched the flames rise. A sadistic grin painted on his face. The flames danced on his sunglasses, painting a horrific picture. Ivan turned around to the startled crowd, some crying, others running forward in an attempt to get at Ivan. Ivan smiled dodging a sloppy punch from the local butcher and brining his fist to his head with a sickening thunk. He fell to the ground, blood pooling from an open wound. Ivan was about to finish him when he heard the sound of yelling. He turned, his grin fading fast as he saw a small boy and a suit of armor running forward. Ivan didn't need to stick around for long. He clapped his hands, pressing them to the earth. The ground erupted in an earth shattering explosion and Ivan was launched upwards on a pillar of stone over a wall. He saluted to the boys, who were standing their in shock.

"Later gentleman..this is not th..OOF!" Ivan, cut short in his evil rant, landed face first into a nearby wall. Sliding downwards, he fell through an open man well into the dark and dank water below.


	2. it s s nice to meet you

Disclaimer: I do not, at any time in the future, past, present, or at a sandwich shop, own the elric brothers logo and/or the fullmetal alchemist franchise. All events here and within are based upon the Fullmetal Series.

Chapter 2:

its..s..s..s nice to meet you

Ed looked at the chaos sprawled out before him. Three buildings where up in blaze and where crackling away merrily, a few people were nursing superficial wounds, and the street was shattered brutally. He rubbed his head as Al was looking over at a box of kittens by the side of the road.

"Brother! The kittens are okay!" Al smiled happily and lifted the box up to his brothers face. Ed swatted them away abstractly.

"Al...we got a few bigger problems then the welfare of kittens.."

"What can be more important then the sweat, furry, lovableness of kittens!" Al said, as a kitten sat on his head purring happily.

Ed just frowned angrily and turned around. Clapping his hands, he sent a jolt of raw energy through the ground. It wound through the impact crater, and over the house, spreading its spider webs of energy over the fire. When the light grew dim the houses where whole again and the fire gone. Ed wiped a bead of sweat off his head and turned around, beaming.

"Bet your kittens cant do t..ARGH!" Ed yelled, as a particularly protective kitten leaped out of Al's arm and began to scratch Ed's face up.

"Brother!" After a few tense seconds Al managed to pry the kitten off his brothers face and placing it back inside his iron body with the other purring kittens. Ed nursed the scratches before turning back, a conveniently placed bandage on his forehead.

"Okay..where did that guy go?" Ed said, before being trampled underfoot by a platoon of Military soldiers. Ed opened his eyes to see the smiling face of lt. Mustang.

"Almost didn't see you their full metal" he sneered, a faint smile playing on his face before the inevitable.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN FIT THROUGH THE CRACKS ON THE STREET!" Ed bellowed angrily, his hair raising like a cats. Mustang only gave him a nod before turning away.

"Come on full metal, I could do this all day, but we have work to do." Mustang walked off, Hawkeye helping Ed up before quickly running off to help Mustang, who was inspecting the blood smeared wall.

Just under them, the villain of the story was swimming through god knows. He wiped a can out of his hair before pulling himself over the edge of the sewers. He dried his clothes off using alchemy and got up, wiping the dried blood off his face. He looked around, no light. He slipped his sunglasses off, and suddenly everything was a vivid red reddish color. Ivan smiled as he ran through the pitch blackness, sloshing through puddles. Suddenly, a patch of heat appeared in front of him. He heard gunshots, screams, and the thump of bodies hitting ground. Finally he heard a short groan and a splash. He looked down. Bodies of soldiers floated down, knife stabs through their neck and head. He grabbed a floating gun and checked its clip. It was full.

"Weird.." he thought "thought I heard a gun so.." Ivan stopped, he looked down, a girl was floating by on the water, her blonde hair plastered with blood and sewer scum. Gently scooping her out of the water he set her down. He slipped two fingers over her neck. Her blood was cold as ice, but he could feel a heart beat. He looked down at a wound on her arm, a gunshot just over her heart. He pressed his palm over the cold wound. Little spindles of energy ran down his right arm and over her wound. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He needed to get somewhere warm, she was obviously an enemy of the state, and she is at least an ally. He walked deeper into the sewers, the metallic clack of his boots echoing deep into the still darkness.


	3. Dance on the Razors Edge

Disclaimer: I do not, at any time in the future, past, present, or at a sandwich shop, own the elric brothers logo and/or the fullmetal alchemist franchise. All events here and within are based upon the Fullmetal Series.

Chapter 3:

Dance on the Razor's Edge

It was dank, dark, and a hell hole. Even with the light from Mustang's glove Ed couldn't see far. Mustang jokingly had said that Ed shouldn't fall in, or he would drown in the knee high water, which Ed wittingly replied to by showing Mustang how deep the water actually was. Ed had already been jumped by three frogs already, and had fallen into the sewers water on more then one occasion. The soldiers weapons clinked softly in the dark light as they worked their way through the nasty place, keeping their eyes on the river. They had found three dead bodies of soldiers, all with their throats cut, which did not help the moral of the men. Al still had the kitten in his hands, its green eyes glaring at Ed all the time.

"Al..this is not the place for a cat, can you put that away please.." Ed said, stepping over a particularly nasty patch of green stuff.

"Okay brother" Al said, opening his head and gingerly letting the cat fall inside. A few soldiers, not know how "special" Al was, where very shocked that a large armored man had just eaten a kitten whole.

"This is interesting sir" Rica whispered, kneeling down over a large pool of blood, "its everywhere, but there are no footsteps of somebody leaving, only these foot prints near the edge..."

Ed kneeled down, examining the murky water, reaching in, he pulled a soggy piece of leather out of the water, showing it to Rica, "what do you make of this?"

"Its leather, like the kind your wearing...but its heat quenched. This stuff can take a lot of beating." Rica said, sniffing it, "and it smells like its been near a fire...I think that man was here."

Ed stood up, gripping his right fist as gritting his teeth, "that guys gonna pay, hurting innocent people, he's gone to far." Ed said, slamming his fist into a wall.

"Blow hard.." Ivan muttered, standing just above the group on a metal service platform, the girl laying against a wall. "Come on... I don't want to get in the way of the mini revenge machine down their.." Ivan picked her up, throwing the weight of her over his shoulder. As he went over to a metal walkway, a small, steel knife slid off the girl, falling down at the feet of the lieutenant.

"Come on, we got...wha.." Mustang said, jumping back from the metal sound, looking up, he sees a shadow silently creeping away, "hey you! Stop!"

Of course, since nobody in their right mind would stop, Ivan shot forward, his metal boots clanging loudly on the rusty walkway.

"You bastard!" Ed yelled, clapping his hand and pressing them into the ground. A line of spikes shot out of the cement, slicing through the rusty walkway and following the man.

"Will you cut that out!" Ivan yelled, side stepping a row of spikes, grabbing a small, rusty wrench conveniently hanging from a pipe, and lobbing it at the small man. He heard a satisfying crushing sound, and a string of swears, before Ivan ran on.

"Oww..." Ed muttered, applying another bandage to his growing collection on his forehead, "Was that just Winry?"

"No brother, unless Winry is a tall, athletic man who dresses in black and carries women away..which I don't think she is..." Al said, the kitten purring happily in his head, popping its head out of his mouth, and succeeding to make one of the soldiers faint.

"Where did he go?"

"Over their, lets go brother."

Soon the brothers where off, heading towards a beam of light in the ceiling


	4. From Dirt to sky in One Jump

From Dirt to the Sky in One Jump

Ivan collapsed in a dirty house, letting the girl fall down his side and collapse onto a cardboard box. His breathing was ragged as he closed his eyes. After a few seconds he regained his breath, looking down at the girl. He checker her pulse, feeling the soft pulse of a heartbeat at her neck.

"Well..you faired better then I did on this cross town trip" Ivan said, rubbing the sweat off his brow. He had been running down alleyways, over bridges, and over roof tops, finally finding this abandoned mansion on the other side of town. It was murky and dusty, and had the stench of death, but it was habitable. He stood up, looking around. He was in a very dusty bedroom, cobwebs lined the walls and the bed. Quickly dusting the large king bed off, he set the girl down on its worn and dirty sheets.

"Sorry for such horrible accommodations princess..." Ivan sneered, making an exaggerate bow to the sleeping girl.

"Its...okay..." She muttered, rolling over onto her side to get away from the pain of the wound.

Ivan fell backwards onto the rough floor, his face a dark red.

"Well...then your not dead, that's good news." Ivan said, getting up and brushing himself off, "don't know any good ways of getting rid of a dead body besides eating it."

"Thank you..I feel much safer now that if I get sick you will eat me." She murmured, her voice a little dry, but still had a faint silky quality.

"Hey, is that any way to treat the guy who just saved you?"

"And who just offered to bury me in his stomach, can not forget that part."

"Jees...say one cannibalistic remark and your labeled for life."

"Basically..its hard to forget things like that cannibal-kun."

"Please..just call me Ivan...Ivan the Great, the sex god Ivan, Ivan Oh Lord Of All..all of those are good in my book."

"How bout just Ivan..."

"Fine...fine, I liked the second one though..."

"Okay..so...putting it politely, who the fuck are you and why the hell where you killing soldiers, not like I am against that, but I am hoping for a reason above 'doing it for shits and giggles.'"

"You're a very polite person," the girl said, giving as much sarcasm as her state would allow, "They tried to kill me, so I killed them before they could kill me."

"Good reason...so, what is your name?"

"Lilium..."

"Sounds tasty..." At that moment, the sound of blood curdling man screams and bashing sounds reverberated all through the quiet city.

On the other side of town, the Elrics where still hot on the trail of the mystery man.

"He came through here only a little while ago al.." Ed said, looking at the ground through a magnifying glass.

"You look positively tall to the ants with that brother." al said, laughing. Three minutes later Ed was minus one magnifying glass and Al had a fancy new hat on his head spike.

"Back to what I was saying..he can not be to fa..AHH!" Ed screamed, as a car screeched to a stop, knocking him down onto the pavement. When Ed finally opened his eyes, he was staring up at Winry, who was bathed in a glorious light.

"I love you ed..please.., lets be together forever.." she whispered to him.

"Winry.." Ed said, before coming up and kissing her.

If Al had a human body, he would have fainted. He watched in horror as his brother was knocked down, and as the truck driver came out and leaned over him to help him. That was when Ed kissed him. At that time, yells and bloody swearing mingled with the girlish screams and the bashing sounds above the peaceful city of Central City. Things where gonna get very interesting...very fast.


	5. I like Ice And rocks

Chapter 5

I like Ice and Rocks

Ivan gently massaged the very large raw bump on his forehead. The girl was sleeping on the bed, her chest rising and falling gently as she slumbered.

"Wow..she really tuckered herself out when she was beating my up for the 15th time." Ivan murmured to himself, getting up and stretching his aching limbs. He opened up a rusty window, the browned joints creaking as he shoved it open all the way. He looked over at the country side, the rolling green hills, the small houses and gardens that doted the outskirts of Central. Birds flited by singing harmonious tunes. All was well in the world, a rainbow slowly crept across the lush hills and a rabbit hopped a few feet, nibbling on a piece of grass. A deer flicked in the meadow, and the rabbit was harpooned by its head into a tree by a thick arrow.

"Bloody nature." Ivan murmured grumpily, pulling the arrow, and the bunny, back up with a long string of rope.

"Dinners ready!" He said happily, waving the animal and walking back inside, the corpse in one hand, a crossbow in the other.

"You know...with that stunt you really won Greenpiece over." Muttered Lilium, sitting up in the bed.

"Whose whatsee now? I don't touch vegetables..." Ivan said nonchallantly, throwing the rabbit into the fireplace, "should be done soon."

"Yah..bout that..you might wanna..you know, start a fire in the fireplace so you can actually cook something."

"What..oh yea.." Ivan said abstractly, turning back to his work, holding two large knives and now sporting a white apron which had, in nice, red letters 'kill the cook'. "he picked the rabbit up again, and set to work chopping and mincing the meat.

"I have seen some strange people in my life, but none so much as you...where do you come from?" Lilium said, getting herself comfortable on the bed as Ivan was working with a box of matches, and was having a hell of a hard time with them.

"Me..oh, the Brig Mountain Range"

"People live up their? Its all just ice and rocks."

" I like ice and rocks." Ivan said, turning around, holding a bone cleaver in his hand and giving her a stare.

"Y..yeah..nuthin wrong with me, just, that's all that is up their? Never seen people."

"That's cause the government doesn't want people to know bout the military camps up their. My family was trained alchemists in..oh god..camp ACF-5356346..give or take a few digits..." He said, scratching his head with the flat end of the cleaver.

"Trained alchemists? What did they do their?"

"What we did best..work with ice and rocks..."

"Ice and rocks?"

"It was a code word for Alchemic Catalysts. Ice for the lesser ones, and rocks for the superior ones..my parents worked with rocks."

"You mean..."

"Yep..it was a rockin job for em." Ivan snickered to himself and flipped the pan full of rabbit meat.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yea..we did work on the philosophers stone...went pretty well too..my parents always had a flare for workin on it." He said, his tone losing its rather flamboyent air, "right up until they came..."

"Who?"

"They."

"And that is..."

"How should I know? 'They' is a general term..I verb I think...maybe a pronoun."

"You know what I mean!"

"Yea..they was a bandit team..killed everybody their, stole all the catalysts..tried to steal my parents work..."

"Did they."

"No..they killed my parents though."

"Im sorry."

"No your not."

"Your right."

"Thanks." Ivan said, turning back to work in silence, his arm flipping the pan every second or so.

After a long silence, lilium looked up.

"What's wrong with your arm?" She asked, pointing to His right arm, which had a layer of gauze all over it.

"It was just an accident."

"Oh..."

"Yeah...'oh' is right."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah...'what' is right."

"Idiot!"

The next morning, Lilium slept soundly as Ivan slept in a pool of his own blood, the frying pan with a face shaped dent resting close to the body.


End file.
